


Na Ordem Reversa: Parte 3

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: BlazBlue, DC Elseworlds, Guilty Gear, Naruto, Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Mind Control
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do começo do fim ao começo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Escape

"Bem, eu suponho que vocês estejam vendo uma gigante garota loira e branca com uma imensa rapunzel flutuando no vazio negro e sem fim. NUA."

"Sim,sim, eu vejo as boas partes" disse Yosuke, levando uma petelecada na cabeça de Chie.

"Eu espero que gostem, porque vai ser a ÚLTIMA coisa que verão em suas vidas mortais. Ou no caso dos idiotas que foram enganados pelo golem, de sua EXISTÊNCIA."

"Você não vai escapar com isto." disse Arakune.

"O observador com a unidade Tsukuyomi provavelmente já ergueu uma barreira para te proteger mas, saibam, com o poder cósmico que ela carrega ela pode e vai esmagar vocês, superando esse escudo ínfimo. NÃO HÁ SAÍDA. Boa noite e até nunca." disse ele, sorrindo, encerrando a transmissão do holograma.

Hakumen não podia aceitar tal destino.

"Erga essa barreira. Nos vamos enfrentá-la." ordenou Hakumen.

"Seu iiiiiiidiota. Voc...PENSA que eu ERRRRRgui esta BARRRREIRRRRA POR QUEÊ? ELA vai nos ASSIMILAR!" Arakune estava com raiva de tal estupidez.

"Então não temos chance? Vamos morrer aqui nas mãos de um gigante clone da minha irmã?" disse Ragna.

"Não, eu não" disse o samurai negro, olhando para a abominação, que começou a mover seu braço em direção a esfera.

"É , nós não" disse o Cobra, com os braços por trás das costas. "Nós vamos apenas flutuar no vazio por toda a eternidade enquanto essa coisa assimila o resto do Multiverso ou seja lá o que aquele maluco quer fazer.", fazendo Noel se abraçar a ele, chorando.

"VOCÊ vai fazer isso. Eu vou dar o fora daqui", disse o Lobo, virando a cabeça para o COBRA com o seu corpo transformandose numa armadura. Cobra se espantou com a frieza.

"Lobo?"

"Pai?" 

O resto...o futuro dirá


	2. O fugitivo

O samurai negro respirou. Ele se lembra da queda, do céu, e da terra que ele agora toca. Ele se lembra também da imensa criatura da qual ele escapou.

Mas ele quer esquecer. Esquecer todo o drama, todas as lágrimas, todas as risadas, todo o passado. Ele precisa ir a frente. E o mais longe que poder. Porque ele os traiu.

E mesmo que ele vá para onde ninguém o reconheça, a marca da traição o seguirá. Uma eterna tormenta começava agora.

Ele começou a caminhar, ignorando o gigante buraco no céu e os pedaços gigantes da abominação espalhados pela grama.

Ele nem sequer sabia se haveriam pessoas neste mundo cujas vidas estariam sendo afetadas por aquele monstro, ele só queria fugir.

E assim foi. O samurai caminhou por meses e meses, até inverno cair sobre a terra onde ele estava.

E nesse momento, exausto, ele caiu sobre a neve.

* * *

 

Quando ele acordou, havia uma figura o assistindo despertar.

Ela parecia masculina, mas certamente não humana. E vagamente familiar.

O chão ainda era frio e branco, mas um teto de rocha os estava cobrindo.

Ele se moveu com dificuldade.

"Grande escapada Raijin. Mas tudo que é feito de forma desesperada não é perfeito."

"Kakuzu? Você está vivo?"

"Olhe nos meus olhos, e diga: Isso é jeito de se viver?"

Os olhos do samurai se ajustaram, mas ele não entendia o que estava a frente dele. A figura se assemelhava a Kakuzu, mas....Era vermelha e branca.

"O sangue daquela abominação me transformou nisso, se é o que penso que é a sua pergunta. Todos nós. Se acha que pareço mau, você devia ver Noel, Ragna e Jin. Acho que ter DNA daquela abominação fez tudo pior para eles. Tudo que eu pude ouvir até conseguir me afastar deles foram gritos de agonia, mas altos que a de uma pessoa morrendo."

"E os outros?"

"Não exatamente vivendo bem consigo mesmo. Algumas pessoas atacaram eles, acreditando que eles eram monstros. E os poderes deles foram amplificados. Eles mataram pessoas Raijin, sem querer, se defendendo. Eu só observei até me dar na cabeça que talvez eu devia procurar por você."

"Conhece algo sobre este mundo?"

"Cheio de humanos, e ninjas. Hahahaha, nós voltamos aonde começamos samurai. Achei a Folha bem onde ela estava. Mas os rostos dos Hokage são estranhos. Basta dizer que Mito vem depois do Hashirama."

"Quantas faces?"

"Três. Tsunade vem depois de Mito. Ninguém vai responder questões para uma coisa que parece como eu, mas eu vi uma face pichada. Naruto existe nesse mundo."

"Bem, Kakuzu, foi bom te conhecer." disse o samurai, se virando para ir embora.

"Garoto, os demônios ainda querem pagamento. Você não matou aquela versão do Tobi."

O samurai olhou para a mão direita, onde uma marca escrito "666" ainda estava escrita como mágica. Não, era mágica.

"Como você sabe?"

"Um deles disse que ia te chamar."

"Quanto aos outros?"

"Ela disse que eles eram causa perdida graças ao sangue vermelho daquela coisa. Disse que eu tinha prazo certo para virar louco, mas essa coisa de múltiplos corações me protegia por algum tempo, mas todos nós não vamos sobreviver. Você é a unica carta sobrando no baralho. Todos nós falhamos."

"Não, eu não sou Kakuzu. Onde está Dizzy?"

"Quem falou comigo nunca mencionou Dizzy. Quem sabe para onde diabos Cain e ela foram naquela vez. Talvez tenham morrido."

O samurai balançou a cabeça.

"Ela não podia ter morrido assim Kakuzu. Eu a verei novamente, eu tenho certeza agora."

"Nunca achei que gostava dela."

"Não, Kakuzu. Isso não é uma promessa ou declaração de amor. Eu vivo em medo dela. Medo de vê-la novamente"

Lentamente, o samurai começou a andar na nevasca. Desta vez ele não cairia.

Porque não há nada para onde você quer cair quando você percebe que está no fundo do abismo.

"Ainda não".

* * *

 O samurai andou por um longo tempo depois disso.

A neve deu lugar a grama e logo árvores verdes.

Por algum tempo o samurai pensou em dormir e relaxar, mas assim que esses pensamentos corriam pela sua cabeça uma sensação estranha na espinha o dizia que ele devia continuar caminhando.

Pela décima ou então vigésima vez o instinto virou realidade, e uma kunai acertou uma árvore bem em frente á ele.

Ele se virou em viu o que esperava: Chie e Yosuke, com olhares assassinos no rosto.

"Você nos condenou a morte." disse o garoto com fones de ouvido.

"Agora você vai morrer."

O samurai balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não posso morrer garotos. Essa é a minha maldição."

Eles não responderam. Eles apenas atacaram, como animais cegos de raiva.

O samurai podia facilmente desviar de seus movimentos, de seus chutes, de suas armas, de suas Personas, de sua mágica. Mas nem sequer uma vez ele pensou em atacá-los. Matá-los nunca foi sua intenção, e ele nunca pensou que eles morreriam do jeito que supostamente Kakuzu disse que ele iriam. Ele deduziu que o demônio tinha falado com eles. Talvez ele quisesse que o samurai os matasse, para atar um nó solto?

Foi então que, em sua luta de um lado só, o samurai colocou seus pés na água, e flutuou sobre ela, naturalmente aplicando a técnica que Konan lhe ensinou milhares de anos atrás, em outro mundo. E foi então que ele sentiu a água se agarrar sobre ele como uma mão e, olhando para baixo, ele viu seu pé esquerdo se congelando.

Ele não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Mitsuru estava ali.

Naquele momento, o samurai se lembrou de seu mais primitivo medo: ser congelado


	3. A fuga

Ele não seria congelado novamente.

Ele afirmava isso em sua mente com a certeza fraca, mas vigorosa de um animal acuado.

Sem sequer exitar, ele usou sua espada para pulverizar o bloco de gelo, ignorando quaisquer riscos de se ferir.

Isso obviamente o desequilibrou, e então o samurai percebeu a extensão de seu erro.

Chie o acertou bem na cara com seu pés, o fazendo cair na água.

Isso fazia tudo mais simples para Mitsuru.

Ele sentiu o rio se congelar quase imediatamente.

O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo, e numa manifestação de desespero insano uma esfera se expandiu, o isolando do gelo e cobrindo Chie com a gosma negra que fluía de Melancolia.

Ele se levantou e rapidamente pulou para a água.

Naquele momento, todo o estoicismo do samurai, de Raijin, desapareceu. 

Ele queria matar Mitsuru o mais rápido possível,para se livrar do risco que seu gelo representava.

Ele percorreu a distância entre ele e ela como uma onda, mas sua espada foi bloqueada pelo corpo de Artemisia.

Uma kunai de Yosuke o atingiu na cabeça, mas ele podia completamente ignorá-la no momento.

Mitsuru levantou sua rapier sobre ele, mas o punho do samurai foi mais rápido.

Onde antes havia um peito e um coração, havia agora apenas um buraco.

O braço de Mitsuru largou a arma, e um sangue branco foi cuspido na cara do samurai.

Por alguma razão, o samurai então começou a sentir gelo o cobrindo novamente. Ele pensou porque a medida que sua consciência desparecesse.

_"Ah é. Eu esqueci que Chie também ataca com gelo."_

* * *

Quando a consciência voltou a mente de Raijin, ele se sentiu acorrentado.

E ele sentiu alguém pisando em sua cabeça.

"Acorda cara, vamos acabar com isso logo."

Ele abriu os olhos para enxergar Cobra sobre ele.  Ele não podia dizer se a personalidade de Terumi ou Serpente estava falando. Ele parecia não ter sido afetado pelo sangue daquela coisa também.

_"_ Há vantagens em nunca mudar de aparência" pensou o samurai.

Ele decidiu se erguer mas sentiu  correntes o segurando. Olhando para os lados, ele percebeu que estava acorrentado a duas rochas. Se ele colocasse algum esforço para se libertar, ele conseguiria.

Mas para isso, haviam duas medidas de de segurança.

Tanto Aigis quanto Victor Stone estavam mirando nele.

"Um movimento e você vai ser executado enquanto inconsciente." disse o ciborgue.

O samurai bocejou.

"E o que pode me matar, pedaço de lata com carne tachada á estrutura?"

"Eu."

O samurai finalmente percebeu um arbusto de cabelo vermelho no seu campo de visão, e a súbita realização o fez ficar nervoso.

"Ah, Izayoi. Bem, eu não queria fazer isso, mas acho que vocês todos morrem agora."

"É mesmo? Como?" perguntou Izayoi, incerta se devia cortar sua cabeça pela metade o mais rápido que pudesse ou saborear a morte do samurai.

"Pergunte para Deus depois."

A boca do samurai se encheu de fogo. Ele nunca teve tanta vontade de aprender a fazer isso, e queria fazer a maior bola de fogo, a mais quente que o mundo já tinha visto, e soltá-la no corpo cheio de munição de Aigis. Ele se virou para ela e abriu a boca.

Ele sentiu as balas de Aigis o atingirem, mas logo depois o corpo dela estava em tal temperatura que uma bola de ar e fogo repeliu tudo ao redor. Como se fossem folhas ao vento, os mortais sucumbiram ao fogo e ao calor, mas Cobra e Raijin só foram jogados para lados diferentes.

Quando sua consciência voltou, tudo que Raijin desejava é que ele tivesse matado a todos. Ao menos, quem ele podia.

Mas então ele ouviu um rugido animal, e ele amaldiçoou os deuses por trás dessa tragédia cruel.

Ele lentamente se levanta, e espera. A fumaça da explosão previne seu predador de encontrá-lo.

Mas logo um olho vermelho para de se mover e se foca em Raijin ao emergir da nevoa.

O samurai sabe exatamente a quem pertence esse olho. Ragna o Bloodedge.

Ele percebe que somente um olho está aberto. Ele suspira de alívio, algo não esperado de alguém que deve enfrentar não um homem, mas uma besta no seu caminho.

Ragna só corre até ele, a garra imensa em sua mão esquerda e Bloodedge em outra. Não há nenhuma emoção outra que raiva correndo em suas veias. Até mesmo a dor desapareceu.

Enquanto isso, o samurai empunha a espada com duas mãos e foca sua visão naquele olho, naquele único olho que resta ao rebelde vermelho.

Ele não se interessa em uma hipotética situação em que ele mata Ragna. Não por misericórdia, mas pela dificuldade da tarefa. Outros terão que fazer isso se necessário.

Preguiça é um pecado mortal, mas desperdício também o é para o samurai. Ragna irá morrer, por que não apenas cegá-lo?

O olho fica maior aos olhos do samurai, até virar um melão. Agora, era somente esperar até que ele estivesse ao seu alcance.

Uma tensão de segundos vira um combate minimalístico assim que Bloodedge e Melancolia se tornam capazes de atingirem seus alvos.

Rgna crava sua espada no chão, e Raiji sabe exatamente o que vem a seguir: Dead Spike.

Mas antes que a cabeça da Besta Negra nasça no chão para morder Raijin durante sua curta vida, o olho de Ragna é perfurado por uma lâmina negra. 

Seu grito de dor ecoa através dos céus, e um sangue negro corre pelo chão.

O samurai não contempla o seu feito. Ele simplesmente começa a correr, para longe de onde Ragna lançará os seus ataques agora cegos.

De qualquer jeito, algum ninja ou o sangue da abominação o matará.

Quando o samurai finalmente decide parar, já é noite. Nem a fumaça no céu ele pode ver mais.

Ele apenas acha uma caverna e cai sobre o chão, o abraçando como  um confortante travesseiro.


	4. Segunda Chance

Quando Raijin abriu os olhos novamente, ele viu algo estranho.

Chie e Yukiko abraçadas uma a outra, bem á frente dele.

Primeiro ele estranhou, depois ele se assustou, então ele observou e finalmente ele se entristeceu.

Elas estavam mortas, mortas á sua frente.

Ele apenas poderia supor que elas haviam o seguido mas, quando finalmente o tinham desprotegido, realizaram a futilidade de suas ações e esperaram pela morte juntas, abraçadas, como....amigas, o samurai pensava. 

Ele tentou evitar olhar para os seus rostos. Se o tivesse os visto, ele perceberia os lábios de Yukiko colados ao de Chie.

Tocante,e triste.

Foi então que o samurai percebeu um ponto negro se destacando do branco, caminhando na neve em direção a ele.

Ele sabia que era um demônio.

E realmente era.

"Bem, acho que estes foram os últimos. Sabia que a condição do seu amigo Kakuzu melhorou? Parece que seu especial tipo de anatomia permitiu a ele se adaptar a nevoa vermelha. Acho que não deve se esperar reações humanas de indivíduos que não são humanos. Bem, está pronto para terminar os fios dos destino que permanecem desatados?"

"Você quer dizer....Tobi? O homem mascarado? Você acha que eu posso matá-lo?"

"Quem sabe. Você tem que fazê-lo. Não diminuímos a dificuldade do jogo se você perde. Mate-o se tiver a oportunidade, ou faça com que outros o façam. É a única opção."

O samurai continuou a olhar para os cadáveres. 

"Não sozinho."

"Os mesmos tipos de indivíduos. Acho que você já percebeu porque eu esperei até que elas morressem. Se eles falham, nós pegamos suas almas de volta e as recolocamos no estado inicial em que os acordos foram feitos. Como um fita rebobinada."

"Eles são como brinquedos da mesma linha. E eu sou o brinquedo que nunca quebra, apenas vendo eles serem substituídos e trocados, mas o lixo só aumenta."

"Isso não dura para sempre. Quando eles cumprem suas missões, nós os deixamos com a memória intacta. Mas isso é necessário. Precisamos salvar os mundos deles, mas precisamos que eles cumpram os seus objetivos para poder fazer isso. Não há boas ações sem sacrifício, voluntários ou não."

"Não me digam que vocês criam indivíduos como Tobi para isso."

O samurai não realmente acreditava nisso, mas o demônio parecia estar disposto a dizer tudo.

"Eu acho que Cain lhe disse que todas as possibilidades possíveis se tornam possíveis. Tobi é uma improbabilidade estatística. Não precisamos criar o demônios, os demônios se criam por nós".

O samurai. Ele achou essa parte muito engraçada.

"Haha, okay. Vamos lá, desta vez talvez não haverá um convincente clone para nós."

"Talvez desta vez....Eu não vou te dar dicas de como vencer o jogo. Você já tem os pontos de experiência. Agora pegue na minha mão."

* * *

Os olhos de Dizzy não se moviam. O corpo permanecia imóvel. Mas ainda assim, a criatura em cima dela se movia.

A própria criatura não tinha vontade sobre os seus próprios movimentos. De longe, o titereiro manipulava as suas cordas. Seu olho vermelho mantia suas marionetes sobre controle.

E assim, Ragna o Sanguinário inseria o seu pênis dentro da vagina da Rainha Gear Dizzy, mas ambos não tinham nenhuma vontade sobre isso. Ambos eram estuprados contra suas próprias vontades.

"Deve ser um grande esforço." lhe diz o seu interlocutor, uma mulher ruiva segurando uma lança próxima dele lhe diz.

"O máximo que posso. O poder de Dizzy é realmente grande. Combinado com as bestas de cauda, maravilhosamente assustador. Mas ela não é um vaso perfeito. É por isso que tenho que criar essa criança. Dividindo o poder entre duas almas, eu criarei uma sinergia perfeita."

"Se divertindo Madara?" disse a criatura de pedra negra se aproximando na direção oposta á da ruiva. "Eu espero que sim. Sabe, eu esperava que você se divertisse com esse brinquedo. Não espere muita ajuda minha. Não espero que este plano seja sucedido. Eu vou agora e observar de longe".

"É interessante a sua motivação, devo lhe dizer. Não ache que eu a ache mesquinha. Essas imagens que você me mostrou do seu passado com o tal samurai, foram muito reveladoras. Eu o matarei como você deseja. Eu só quero o controle de humanos. A existência de Raijin já superou a capacidade humana há tempos."

Seth grunhiu em sua mente. Ele sabia que Tobi odiaria ser chamado de hipócrita. Ele não acreditava que ele acreditava que Joseph não era humano. Ele só precisava justificar porque ele mataria outro ser humano fora de combate, mesmo que ele soubesse que não o mataria em combate jamais. Era sempre assim com este Tobi: todas as mortes eram justificáveis para que o "bem maior" acontecesse. Mas neste caso não haveria escapatória. A Izayoi só  mataria Joseph se ele estivesse completamente imobilizado, pensou Seth. E haveriam muitos outros seres humanos incomuns como Joseph que Tobi jamais mataria.

Alice, por outro lado, pensava em qual ponto das costas ela acertaria para matar o seu descendente. Ela sabia que havia possivelmente cruzado uma linha moral, mas a névoa vermelha a havia mudado. Mesmo que temporariamente ela tivesse que lutar pelo lado de Tobi, fazer seu pai morrer e sofrer era mais importante.

"E o que vai fazer enquanto lutando contra aqueles que vierem com meu pai? Certamente não vai poder controlar Dizzy e usar seu jutsu de intangibilidade ao mesmo tempo, vai?" ela perguntou.

Tobi se virou para ela.

"As células da sua irmã são perfeitamente compatíveis. Eu não sei por qual razão, mas são."

Alice segurou a vontade de agarrá-lo pelos ombros, e se virou para a figura de cabelos brancos atrás dela.

"Maria, você quer fazer isso?"

"Temos que fazer..." começou o mascarado a dizer, mas Alice o interrompeu.

"Calado."

Maria olhou para os olhos sem vida de Dizzy, e viu apenas um instrumento de retribuição.

"Sim".


End file.
